Mas humano
by Ilitia
Summary: Genos le tenia temor a sentir lo que sentía, Saitama acostumbrado a hacerse el que no sabe nada. Juntos aprenderán que ni uno es menos que el otro en ese arte misterioso de ser cada día mas humano. SaiGenos - Lemon - Humor - Amor, disfrútenlo.


Bueno, realmente este pequeño oneshot representa mucho para mí, desde el punto de vista en que después de muchos meses sin escribir llego la inspiración de la mano de esta pareja nueva, fue amor a primera vista, un SaiGenos lleno de muchos sentimientos, emociones y acción * **Lemon incluido** * espero lo disfruten así como yo disfrute rebuscando en mi perdida inspiración. One Punch Man no me pertenece, solo lo disfruto sin fines lucrativos salvo por escribir cosas hermosas y calenturientas de ellos, posiblemente un mpreg pronto, todo dependerá de mi imaginación rejuvenecida ¡Disfruten!

 **Oneshot**

 _ **Más humano**_

El metal es frio, duro, pesado y difícil, pero si se calienta adecuadamente, si lo moldeas con delicadeza a la temperatura correcta, se vuelve lo más noble y suave del mundo, deja su frialdad, olvida que alguna vez fue duro y difícil. Dejándose moldear en el calor correcto, las manos correctas, el minuto y el momento correcto, un ahora que jamás creyó perfecto por la aparente he insondable separación física entre lo humano y lo mecánico.

Hacía varios años que no sabía realmente lo que era tener fe, esperanzas o si quiera recordar la vaga humanidad que quedaba en él, su corazón ahora vuelto una maquina servía perfectamente para darle la energía necesaria, la vitalidad de un luchador armado hasta los dientes en su única batalla personal por una palabra que es algo injusta y egoísta " **venganza** " la sed insaciable, esa que no se detenía y lo volvía cada día mas metal y menos sentimiento.

Pero un día algo cambio, algo hizo clip en su cabeza atestada de fuerza y poder, se vio como una hormiga en la palma de dios, tan diminuto, tan frágil en su existencia. Pero también vio algo mayor a él… vio admiración, una devoción que empezó tapizada de curiosidad, de ser igual, hasta que la palabra igual no bastaba, no le llenaba por dentro así estuviese hecho de duro metal.

Abrió los ojos gracias a algo nuevo, información novedosa que atestaba en una ráfaga inesperada su cabeza, demasiada para ser organizada, clasificada y ubicada correctamente.

 _-Sensaciones…_ \- quedo pasmado sobre el mesón de reparaciones, mirando impávido el cumulo de cosas que estaban ahora presentes y antes no. La duda invadió su mente una y otra vez, sintiendo algo que tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin sentir –

- _Genos_ – una voz algo cansada irrumpió en el mutismo del nombrado –

 _-Doctor… esto…_ – estiro su mano en señal de alarma por lo que veía en su cuerpo hasta hace un rato atrás totalmente mecánico –

El científico dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, llevando sus pasos hasta donde estaba el chico rubio totalmente confundido, y tenía toda la razón en estarlo, cuando cerró los ojos para hacerse una reparación menor no esperaba despertar con cosas y detalles que antes ni se imaginaba capaz de tener desde que su cuerpo humano fue destrozado casi en su totalidad.

 _-Siéntete orgulloso de llevar uno de los primeros prototipos de piel inteligente_ – la mirada del viejo científico se centro en como Genos procedía curioso a tocar su pecho, estomago y caderas cubiertas de aquella piel – _¿Se siente igual a como lo recuerdas?_

-….. – sus ojos se ensombrecieron tratando de no soltar ni una sola lagrima, esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad, uno que no sabía cuánto duraría ya que las continuas batallas como héroe clase S acababan destrozando algunas partes de su cuerpo de cyborg, ¿porque el doctor Strench hacia semejante sacrificio científico por él? – _Yo no merezco esto…_

 _-Tonto, es mejor que te vistas y vayas a casa, tu sensei debe estar preocupado por ti ante la cantidad de días que desapareciste._ – una sonrisa algo ladina adorno su rostro –

 _-¿Días?_ – En un segundo ojeo en su base de datos metal, noto que había pasado exactamente una semana dentro de los laboratorios del doctor Strench, demasiado tiempo lejos de Saitama – _¡DEBO IRME!_

Sin mucha dificultad Genos bajo del mesón deshaciéndose en el acto de los últimos cables y conexiones que quedaban. Tomo su ropa de una repisa al fondo de la habitación, sus zapatos y salió prácticamente disparado del lugar, ni si quiera dejo que el doctor le diera detalles de las cosas que habían cambiado en su cuerpo reconstruido.

 _-Todo en paz hasta que escucho el nombre de Saitama._ – renegó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, sabiendo de antemano todas y cada una de las razones que lo hicieron tomar esa drástica decisión de regalarle a su protegido una oportunidad de ser mas "humano" - _Ya regresara para preguntarme algunas cosas más._

Genos se tomo unos minutos para procesar la sensación de su ropa puesta sobre su pecho, lo noto cuando paro frente a la puesta del departamento, sintió una especie de escalofrió ¿piel erizada? ¡Podía tener sensaciones térmicas! Allí olvido todo, tan solo se alzo la camisa posando sus manos en el estomago, era realmente increíble, de algún modo sus terminaciones eléctricas estaban tan maravillosamente conectadas que el frio, el calor, hasta la humedad podía percibirla.

 _-¿Genos?_

 _-¡Sensei!_ – dio un respingo al sentir la presencia del mayor a sus espaldas, en un segundo acomodo su ropa aparentando que nada sucedía _– Ah… lamento el no informarle que estaría afuera por unos di…_

 _-Bah, el doc me llamo hace unos días excusándote_ – sonrió un poco pasando al lado de Genos cargado de bolsas con las compras de la semana –

Su cuerpo sufrió un nuevo sacudón de sensaciones, era la piel más erizada que antes, como si le hubiesen rozado sutilmente desde la base del cuello hasta la baja espalda, en ese instante el rubio cayó en cuenta hasta que lugares de su nueva piel estaban disponibles las sensaciones, eso lo hizo sonrojar de golpe, todo pareció cobrar un matiz algo mas adulto y serio para su mente.

 _-¿Te quedaras allí parado?_ – Saitama asomo su brillante calva por la puerta –

 _-¡Voy!_ – A grandes zancadas cruzo la puerta cerrando tras él, pensando seriamente en comunicarse con el doctor Strench apenas pudiese –

Saitama no pareció notar en absoluto el estado de confusión en su discípulo, tan solo soltó las compras en el mesón de la cocina y volvió a su tarea de calentar el suelo donde siempre se acostaba a leer mangas, ignorando el tormento tamaño universal que asaltaba al cyborg. Por más que Genos quisiera ignorar las nuevas sensaciones, no podía, una cosa era tener pensamientos controlados fríamente, si existía emoción en el, como no tenerlas con lo que despertaba el tan solo ver a su sensei, pero antes tenía una ventaja, su sistema no procesaba cuerpo, solo mente. Cada acción que resguardaba en su memoria, cada cosa que escribía en su diario sobre todo detalle de su sensei, llevaba prácticamente una bitácora que si remotamente la leyera un psicólogo diría que el dueño de la misma sufría una adoración obsesivo compulsiva por el héroe calvo. Y ahora: ¿qué demonios hacer con esas sensaciones que sobraban dentro de sí? Que no podía simplemente escribirlas o borrarlas, esto era más grande que sus fuerzas.

 _-Genos_ \- Saitama levanto la mirada sin nada de ánimos, notando que de la ventana que daba a la cocina salía una tenue cortina de humo grisáceo, allí dentro el rubio parecía perdido en sus confusos sentimientos mientras la cena empezar a volverse carbón sobre la estufa –

 _-¡FUEGO!_ – el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado del mayor, instintivamente tomo el sartén por el mango lanzándolo directo al fregadero, este definitivamente no era su día – _La cena._

Sin más que decir salió angustiado directo al baño, allí se encerró tratando de no soltar un perturbador alarido de molestia, jamás cometía errores, menos aun cumpliendo su función dentro del hogar de su sensei. Frustrado consigo mismo acabo sentándose en el inodoro, con sus manos en la cabeza, sintiendo lo sedoso que era su cabello, el doctor Strench también había cambiado eso… podía sentir sus dedos tibios ante el tacto con su cráneo cubierto de piel sensible, otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda, en ese instante noto que algo mas había cambiado, con sobresalto se levanto desabrochando sus pantalones de jean, una rápida revisión bajo su cintura desnuda lo hizo descubrir una nueva parte anatómica que tenia años sin ver…

- _Tengo un pene… tengo pene… tengo pene… ¡TENGO UN PENE!_

Luego de su maravilloso encuentro cercano con una extremidad que no veía desde que dejo su cuerpo humano, debió respirar profundo, muy profundo para no salir corriendo del lugar en busca del doctor, tenía que pensar fríamente en sus pasos, su sensei podría notar la angustia en que se encontraba y preguntarle algo. Como diablos le explicaba a Saitama que todo su problema radicaba en que estaba sintiendo lo que antes no sentía, tenía algo de más que hasta ahora no encontraba útil realmente. Súbitamente a su mente vino un recuerdo vago, la sensación inolvidable de una erección.

-… - su rostro se ensombreció con la mirada fija en aquel exótico regalo que colgaba entre sus piernas. Parecía muy real, demasiado para su gusto –

Su mano derecha titubeo unas cuantas veces antes de si quiera atreverse a tocar aquello, si tenía sensaciones varias e intensas en su nueva piel, esta parte también debía tener sensaciones muy reales, trago grueso para darse valor, debía sacar sus propias conclusiones, tocar un poco no haría daño, total, el nunca supo lo que era realmente utilizar su miembro, lo carnal jamás había sido importante para él cuando sucedió su trágico cambio de vida.

 _\- El doctor se volvió loco… para que darme algo que traerá distracci…_ \- sus dedos rozaron la punta de su miembro al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño fue tocada un par de veces –

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ – la voz de Saitama lo saco súbitamente del intento –

 _\- EH… ¿bien?… si sensei, estoy bien ¡ya salgo!_ –acomodo rápidamente sus jean, lavo sus manos y procedió a seguir con la cena, después saldría de sus dudas –

- _La cena se quemo_ – Saitama le vio algo confundido parado fuera del baño –

 _\- Un error de cálculos, lamento haber dañado su sartén, comprare uno nuevo mañana_ – intento esquivar al mayor pero este en un segundo estiro su mano llevándola hasta la frente de Genos – _Sen..sei._

 _-¿Los cyborg se enferman?_ – Sentencio inocentemente, sin sospechar que ese simple roce había provocado otra lluvia de sensaciones en el pobre rubio – _Tienes el rostro rojo._

 _-No… enfermamos._ – su cuerpo ardía, y no precisamente por su mecanismo de calentamiento que usaba en batalla, esto era otro tipo de calor, uno que no se enciende y apaga a antojo, esto era diferente, tan abrumador que Genos solo pudo dar dos pasos atrás tratando de alejar esas manos de su cara, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba en todos lados, demasiadas emociones en un momento – _Estoy bien._

 _-je je je creo que el doc te dejo algún cable suelto –_ sonrió volviendo a su lugar en el suelo junto a los mangas –

 _-Sí ¡tiene toda la razón sensei! Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo para decirle que iré mañana a primera hora_ – saco su celular ágilmente del bolsillo trasero de su jean –

 _-Solo bromeaba Genos, no te tomes todo tan literal, una cena se le quema a cualquiera._

 _\- Igual le escribiré…_ \- abrió el celular notando que tenía una nota de voz del doctor Strench – _Permiso._

Camino hasta el balcón, allí cerró las puertas corredizas para tener un poco de privacidad, decidiendo escuchar el mensaje que le dejo el científico hacia menos de un hora.

La nota de voz decía lo siguiente: _ **"Hola Genos, quería comentarte algunas cosas, te fuiste tan rápido que no pude explicarte todo lo que hice para ti. En estos momentos debes estar algo preocupado, pero tranquilo, te aseguro que todo lo que está allí tiene el propósito de que seas feliz. Disfruta descubriendo todo lo nuevo que hay en ti, estoy seguro que les encantara a ti y tu sensei Saitama"**_

 _-¿En…encantara? ¿Al sensei y a mí?_ – En un segundo el pobre Genos estaba agachado en un rincón del balcón con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, no era tan tonto como para no captar la indirecta tan directa del científico –

Y unas torturadoras horas pasaron, Genos logro controlarse un poco para terminar la cena, recoger todo cumpliendo con el siguiente paso en su rutina diaria. Poner los futones de él y su sensei en el suelo tomo un tinte mas mundano, súbitamente se encontró de pie mirando el espacio vacio delante suyo, como definiendo realmente si se atrevería a dormir esa noche junto a Saitama sin tener una minúscula sensación carnal dentro. La distancia entre ambos se volvió mínima, al colocarlos finalmente en el suelo se pregunto ¿tan cerca duerme de su adorado sensei?, otro ataque de vergüenza lo hizo enterrarse de lleno bajo las mantas de su futon, esto ya rallaba en una tortura.

- _Bueno, ¡es hora de dormir!_ – Saitama se deslizo en su lugar después de ponerse su pijama de rallas y cepillar sus dientes – _Buenas noches Gen… oi… ¿Genos?_

Se quedo observando el bulto de mantas junto a la suya, sin duda el cyborg se estaba comportando particularmente perturbador desde que regreso del laboratorio, notaba su nerviosismo, el que dañara la cena, su huida al baño donde pareció gritos de alguna extraña frase una y otra vez, después su salida al balcón donde volvió a ver una aptitud aterrada, sinceramente Genos no se comportaba así nunca, siempre era relajado, suave y comedido, como una esposa bien comportada.

 _-Genos sal de las mantas._ – Sentencio dando un bufido de fastidio, no tenía ganas de alargar la posible discusión, tenía sueño –

 _-Saitama sensei lamento el día de hoy… estoy avergonzado con usted, por favor no me pida que lo mire, no podre hacerlo_ – siguió vuelto un ovillo entre las mantas –

- _Ok… buenas noches_ – corto la conversación dándole la espalda y acomodándose entre sus mantas –

Allí murió toda posible discusión, Saitama no era de andar haciendo interrogatorios, mejor dicho, jamás se tomaría el abuso de sobrepasar los límites con nadie, las normas de buena educación estaban muy bien definidas en su vida, pero algo muy dentro le provocaba saber que le sucedía a Genos, a su modo claro está, una pregunta escueta no solucionaba nada, pero ya era mucho pedir para su forma de ser.

El reloj despertador marco algo más de media noche cuando finalmente un agotado Genos salió de su cubil de telas, en medio de la oscuridad pudo ver a su sensei dormido, bien desparramado por el futon, con solo su pantalón de pijama puesto, había noches en que el calor lo hacía dormir casi que desnudo, en ese instante el rubio maldijo mentalmente que esa fuera una de esas noche.

Acurrucado con sus piernas contra el pecho permaneció meditando la situación, sentado en esa oscuridad, con el leve sonido de la respiración de Saitama, sintiendo que otra vez algo se revolvía por dentro, las emociones eran tan complicadas cuando tienen el agregado de los sentidos. Con coraje se deshizo de su camisa blanca, dejando su pecho bien demarcado al aire, sentir frio fue extrañamente gratificante.

Aun sentado en su lado miro la mano de su sensei, recordaba muy bien esa mano tibia, los dedos sobre su frente, lo suavecito que se sentía, en un segundo deslizo su mano hasta la muñeca derecha del dormido calvo, tomándola suavemente, no quería despertar al mayor y verse en otro vergonzoso hecho que no podría explicar por más que quisiera. Acto seguido se recostó poco poquito junto a Saitama, acurrucándose cerquita, mirándolo fijamente en medio de esa penumbra, podía sentir el calor de su mano, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, y lo hizo feliz, tan dichoso que sin querer una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla muriendo en el futon, no importaba mas nada, con esa sensación se llenaba, su cariño, la ternura y admiración que sentía por su sensei le alimentaba el alma, lo hacía recordar que aun quedaba humanidad en él, y tan solo poder tocarlo era un regalo divino, un don cedido gracias al doctor Strench, y como no negar que tenía razón el doctor con su mensaje, si adoraba tanto a Saitama que esto era un regalo.

Pero no podría ir mas allá, no estaba en sus planes ir más lejos, usar el resto de su cuerpo para darle amor a quien adoraba, para Genos eso quedaría como un imposible, y se conformo con el calor de una mano que ni si quiera sabia que lo estaba tocando.

- _mmm…_ \- el calvo se dio media vuelta súbitamente quedando frente a frente del rubio, tan cerca que Genos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para alejarse, ni si quiera soltó la mano de su sensei –

 _-Sensei…_ \- susurro con sus labios ansiosos, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que si estiraba la cabeza podría rozar esa piel también, no solo tocar su mano, estaba a unos centímetros de robarle el aliento, y era un pensamiento malévolo que decidió asentarse en su cabeza, quería hacerlo, robar un beso, su primer y único beso por lo que le restara de existencia –

Una y otra vez apretó sus labios, moviendo su lengua alrededor como lubricándolos, jamás beso a alguien, y quizás nunca lo hubiese hecho si esta oportunidad no se diera, sus brillantes ojos dorados se concentraron en el rostro del dormido, detallando sus facciones, lo cómico que se veía con su boca medio abierta, el cuello expuesto, su pecho moviéndose suavemente arriba y abajo, deslizo su mirada poco más abajo descubriéndose pensando en cómo sería si…

Súbitamente sintió un apretón brutal en su muñeca, un jalón que casi juraba que le quitaría el brazo para finalmente verse inexplicablemente tendido boca arriba en el futon de su sensei, con el pecho acelerado, ojos desorbitados y un peso cálido sobre sus caderas.

 _-¿Se puede saber que hacías?_ – un Saitama medio adormilado y con un hilo de baba seca en su mentón miraba inquiridoramente al cyborg –

-….. – Genos trago grueso audiblemente, no había explicación racional para la escena en que fue atrapado – _Yo… pues… estab…_

 _-¡PEZONES!_

 _-¿Eh?_ – Genos arqueo una ceja con sobresalto al escuchar la palabra del calvo –

 _-¡TIENES PEZONES!_ – señalo con su dedo totalmente asombrado el par de botoncitos rosados muy bien definidos sobre la nueva piel que cubría el torso del rubio –

Para ese momento Genos desistió de jugar al que no sabía nada, la vergüenza le subió más aun al rostro provocándole que se tapara la cara con sus manos, cubriendo un impresionante sonrojo mientras le soltaba la verdad a su modo.

 _-¡SI! TAMBIEN TENGO PIEL NUEVA, TENGO SENSACIONES ¡TENGO UN PENE NUEVO! Perdóneme sensei… solo quería tocarlo un poco… solo un po…_

Aquel compendio de palabras dichas atropelladamente fue cortada por un par de manos que destaparon el rostro de Genos, con mucha suavidad las separo para ver como las mejillas del rubio estaban bañadas en lagrimas aceitosas. La curiosidad no dio para mas en el mayor, así que se agacho un poco mas mirando detenidamente la piel nueva, obviando por un momento como capturo a Genos infraganti tratando de ¿besarlo? Sintió una rara opresión en la boca del estomago, la palabra besar y Genos conjugada en la misma frase le alteraba las emociones, y el particularmente hace tiempo que no tenía muchas que digamos, por más humano con súper poderes que fuera, esta peligrosa combinación estaba a punto de hacerlo traspasar la fina línea de la malsana curiosidad.

 _-¿Podría bajase de encima mío?… se siente extraño, sensei_ – mascullo con la cara de lado, como evitando el contacto visual con Saitama –

 _-¿En verdad sientes?_ –su dedo índice viajo sin si quiera pensarlo hasta el cuello del rubio, marcando deliberadamente el mismo camino de sus aceitosas lagrimas derramadas –

 _\- Claro que siento eso_ – su piel se erizo en un segundo, un frio perturbadoramente agradable le recorrió todo el cuello y parte del pecho – _Saitama sensei, sus dedos se sienten muy suaves._

 _-¡Es impresionante!_ – Sonrió bobamente para él, con su dedo índice aun bajando por la yugular de Genos, cambiando de rumbo hasta donde nace la clavícula haciendo ese surco definido –

 _-Yo también estoy impresionado… perdóneme el atrevimiento de hace un momento atrás_ – miro de reojo como los dedos del calvo se movían un poco más abajo, peligrosamente cerca de su pecho –

- _Me alegro por ti._ – en un segundo se movió de lugar dejando libre al cyborg –

 _-Yo… no lo creo una alegría._ – se acomodo sentándose frente a su sensei –

 _-¿Eh?_ – su infalible cara de what no se hizo esperar –

 _-¡Míreme!_ – Llevo su mano extendida hasta su pecho desnudo – _Usted cree que esto me hace más feliz, es una tortura… cuando solo percibía lo necesario estaba mejor, mis manos eran perfectas para agarrar las cosas con cuidado, ser sutil y preciso. Pero esto…_

Saitama le miro silencioso, sin emitir ni un juicio ante la relevante y dolora confesión de su discípulo. Viéndolo como sufría por algún motivo que el parecía desconocer, o al menos en superficie, porque sinceramente esto parecía irónico para ambos, el había llegado a un punto donde el sentir estaba de mas, con una vida monótona, aburrida y sin sentido por culpa de su fuerza sobre humana, y de repente, llega este chico joven, inexperto en muchos sentidos, pero tan lleno de emociones por superarse, que a pesar de ser casi totalmente metal, cables y conexiones eléctricas, hablaba apasionadamente sobre ser mejor, demostrándole adoración, devoción, amor… Una piel solo era un agregado para Genos, y parecía que el cyborg aun no notaba eso.

Súbitamente dejo de escuchar la palabrería de Genos, sus gestos con las manos que demostraban obvia frustración, la atención del calvo estaba totalmente puesta ahora en los labios del nombrado, su textura, el cómo se movían, pensando que tan tibios podían estar, ridículas ideas que parecían hacerle bum dentro de la cabeza, una y otra vez como un tambor, sentimientos ¿para que servían si estaban causando tantos estragos en ellos? No supo exactamente cuando su mano tomo la de Genos jalándolo nuevamente contra el futon, sintiendo que el cuerpo del chico se estremeció en un segundo, con la mirada el doble de desorbitada que hace un minuto atrás, su boca medio abierta como dispuesto a decir una queja la cual nunca llego porque fue silenciada con otra boca.

Se sentía raro al principio, entumecida quizás, no… la verdad era inexperiencia, sí, eso era lo que sucedía, por eso aquel beso estaba andando a un ritmo extraño entre ellos. Genos totalmente paralizado por el acto inimaginado de su sensei, con sus brazos rígidos, sintiendo nada más y nada menos que los labios de Saitama, su peso sobre él, el calor arropador que surcaba sus labios, las sensaciones otra vez, lo inexplicable que era para su cerebro despertar conexiones que creía muertas, el sabor, la textura de otra piel, el simple hecho de sentir la respiración tibia de otro ser vivo.

 _-Caliente y húmedo_ – fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular la boca de Genos como respuesta al beso recibido –

 _-¿Lo sentiste?_ – el calvo se quedo muy cerca del nombrado, con apenas un margen de separación para que pudiesen verse fijamente a los ojos –

- _Sensei… ¿Por qué me beso? –_ deslizo sus dedos sobre su boca, tratando de no olvidar lo que acababa de sentir –

 _-Curiosidad._

 _-No lo hubiese hecho. Yo sé que no le gustan los hombres… y yo lo quiero tanto que estaría a su lado sin esperar que me corresponda, pero me ha besado, ha robado mi único primer beso, y eso duele mucho._ – agacho su cabeza en señal de resignación -

- _No eres un hombre, eres Genos._ – Estiro su mano hasta acariciar la cabeza del nombrado – _Eres especial._

 _-¿Soy especial para usted?_ – Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad -

 _-Tonto._

Las distancias desaparecieron nuevamente entre ambos, los brazos de Saitama se habían apoderado por completo del cyborg, cubriéndolo protectoramente como a un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. Fue un abrazo largo, sin nada que decir porque todo estaba ya dicho, Saitama no necesitaba recalcar que Genos entraba en otro rango de aprecio, no era humano, no era maquina, no era perfecto, pero ni si quiera el tampoco lo era, había tenido muchos problemas en su camino a ser un héroe por hobby, pero jamás en tanto tiempo se había dado el derecho de querer en verdad a alguien, su meta lo hizo deshacerse de otros placeres carnales, de si quiera pensar en una novia, el género femenino estaba más que representado en su sudadera, nada más. Pero Genos nuevamente iba a poner a prueba el cariño que según decía le tenía su sensei.

 _-Sensei…_ \- susurro con su rostro cómodamente recargado del hombro del calvo –

 _-hum._

 _-Hágame suyo._

La cara del calvo fue un poema total al asombro, con sus ojos desorbitados y la boca algo apretada, un sudor frio recorrió toda su cabeza, cuello y pecho, tratando de entender exactamente que había querido decir Genos con ese tono tan inocente y suplicante.

 _-Enséñeme a descubrir todo lo que hay en mí ¡muéstreme el camino!_ – sin nada de vergüenza se puso de pie frente al mayor, deshaciéndose de lo que le restaba de ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo para hacerle ver a su sensei de que hablaba sobre lo diferente y nuevo que debía investigar en su cuerpo –

- _Ah…_ \- Saitama se quedo con la mirada inevitablemente puesta en el nuevo regalito que el doctor Strench le había dado a Genos – _Oh._

 _-¡Ve a que me refiero! –_ Se volvió a agachar frente a su sensei _–Creo que… usted me excita mucho, jamás me había sucedido algo así, nunca._

Saitama tan solo dio un hondo suspiro, llevando su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, apretándolo como si estuviese debatiéndose internamente para decidir que decir con semejante confesión, no solo el que Genos le dijera que lo quería, si no que ¡le excitaba!. Con el rostro ensombrecido acabo levantándose del suelo mientras un nervioso Genos no apartaba la mirada de él, se podía apreciar como sus facciones adquirían un matiz de tristeza enorme, de decepción, como si al final tan solo su sensei se alejaría de su lado para siempre.

Genos cerró sus ojos, agacho la cabeza aceptando la decisión de Saitama, escuchándolo moverse en medio de un mutismo aterrador, apretó las manos contra sus muslos desnudos, la vergüenza fue enorme, la pena sobre su verdad revelada. Pero no pudo seguir sintiendo lastima por el mismo, no hubo tiempo ya que sintió como su cintura fue súbitamente apresada, siendo levantado del suelo como si pesase menos que una pluma al viento, Saitama lo había alzado hasta tenerlo frente a frente, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

 _-Eres un chico tonto y arriesgado, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Al menos podías dejar que te desvistiera yo…_ \- le ofreció una amplia sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al cyborg en un segundo –

 _-¡SENSEI!_ – estiro los brazos alrededor del cuello de su adorado calvo, la felicidad no cavia dentro de él –

La curiosidad en ambos había ganado la partida esa noche, los dos tendidos sobre los futones, Genos con los nervios de punta ya que sobre él estaba la persona que mas adoraba en el mundo entero, accediendo a sus caprichos de niño inexperto, sintiéndose dichoso de que el doctor Strench le hubiese dado esa piel que era puesta a toda prueba con los besos, caricias y contacto que recibía. Por su parte, Saitama tan solo estaba metido en un enorme predicamento interno, no sabía de verdad porque acepto esto, la verdad es que si sabía, pero hacerse el pendejo era unas de sus mejores habilidades, debía admitir que desde que Genos vivía con él era como tener una especie de esposa, siempre tan servicial, cuidándolo, ocupándose de todos los quehaceres de la casa, protegiendo su integridad de héroe, hasta sabia que el cyborg hacia lo imposible por evitarle daños colaterales con fans indeseables ya que no era muy querido que digamos por los habitantes de ciudad Z. Realmente como no despertar sentimientos por alguien así, tan especial que le daba miedo demostrarlo, y esta ocasión las invenciones tecnológicas se ponían de su lado, permitiendo ver una pequeña parte humana que le había sido arrebatada a Genos.

 _-Esta tibio_ – entrelazo sus manos con las del rubio, susurrándole al oído izquierdo, sintiendo el estremecimiento sutil en el –

 _-Si lo desea puedo ser mas cálido o mas frio…_ \- mascullo con nervios, quería ser lo más perfecto posible para su sensei –

- _Estas bien así_ – sin más preámbulos deposito unos cuantos besos en la mejilla y cuello de su discípulo, bajando poco a poco hasta que tropezó con lo primero que noto en Genos nuevo, un par de botoncitos rosados y erectos ¿serian tan sensibles como aparentaban? –

Y como probar no cuesta nada, dejo ir su aliento sobre uno de ellos, comprobando como el chico bajo el se revolvió súbitamente, con la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas congestionadas de rojo carmín, sus manos extendidas apresando las sabanas del futon, evidentemente estaban muy sensibles. Medio sonrió dándose valor para con su lengua recorrerlo primeramente, fue una sensación de terciopelo, era tan suave, tibio y delicado, las ganas de degustarlos fue mayor aun así que sin pérdida de tiempo acabo succionándolos una y otra vez, primero uno y después el otro, paseándose entre ambos, teniendo como fondo los nada pudorosos sonidos que despedía Genos.

 _-Ah… Sensei siga_ \- deslizo sus piernas apresando la cintura del mayor, como queriendo sentirlo más aun, el calor divino que despedía un cuerpo con vida, que maravilloso podía ser sentir –

- _Genos_ \- paró en seco de acariciar su pecho para saciar una repentina curiosidad – _Eso que siento…_

-…. – El nombrado agacho la mirada a sus caderas para descubrir la evidente erección de su nuevo miembro ¡realmente funcionaba! –

 _-No te avergüences, tenía que suceder_ – acaricio la mejilla del rubio dándole confianza – _¿No tienes curiosidad?_

Asintió tímidamente, casi que ocultando su cara con las mantas, se moría de vergüenza pero las extrañas sensaciones bajo su vientre le llevaban a seguir indagando, dejando que su sensei controlara la situación, tan solo observando cómo volvió a besarlo apasionadamente en la boca, compartiendo el calor humano, sus lenguas entrelazadas, sintiéndose una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que una de las manos de Saitama viajo curiosa hasta donde se encontraba aquella erección, la sensación de piel caliente y suave lo sorprendió, esperaba algo mas rígido y frio, no aquel palpitante y perfecto falo erecto. Su mano se deslizo con facilidad gracias a lo que podría decirse era una especie de liquido pre seminal goteando ante la excitación, la mente del mayor solo se quedo sorprendida por lo peculiarmente perfecto que estaba equipado Genos, después otra buena pregunta salto a la palestra, si lo masturbaba lo suficiente ¿tendría un orgasmo? Para que quedarse con la duda, Saitama procedió a cumplir con la meta de obtener la respuesta, usando ahora ambas manos para masajear la masculinidad del rubio, moviendo sus manos arriba y abajo, suavecito pero con firmeza.

 _-Aahhh… ¡Se…sensei! ¡SIGA!_ – su espalda se arqueo salvajemente al sentir como los dedos del nombrado se movían cada vez más rápido, tocándolo de modos inimaginados, sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría por tantas y tan exquisitas sensaciones. -

Sus piernas temblaban, separándose instintivamente para darle más espacio al mayor, medio abriendo sus ojos para ver en primera fila como Saitama se esmeraba en aquel ataque. Lo que corono la escena fue ver como súbitamente el héroe se llevo aquel miembro a la boca, aprisionándolo en esa húmeda caverna, con la lengua recorriéndole cada centímetro de carne caliente, succionándole al tiempo que una de sus manos seguía masturbándolo, cada vez mas y mas rápido, hasta que ya no aguantó más, algo se sintió diferente, un clip interno que acabo con las caderas de Genos alzadandose súbitamente en movimientos de espasmos, su cuerpo se sacudió por completo, era calor, era electricidad, era un incendio que nacía entre sus piernas y se esparcía como lava hirviendo dentro de sí, sus gemidos fueron más angustiosos y profundos hasta que todo acabo, derrumbándose extrañamente agotado, como flotando en una nube espesa.

 _-Esto…_ \- aun respirando entrecortado se tanteo el vientre, buscando entender que había sucedido, sintiendo una peculiar humedad sobre el mismo –

- _Wooo… si puedes tener un orgasmo_ – Saitama se miro con asombro la mano también manchada _– El doc es muy imaginativo._

 _-Jamás había sentido algo como esto sensei, gracias_ – con mucho cuidado Genos se enderezo para darle un tierno beso en la boca a su sensei –

 _-¿Ni cuando eras humano?_

 _\- Ni cuando fui humano, era un chico muy tímido._

 _-Aun lo eres je je je._ – Llevo sus brazos hasta la cintura del rubio, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo que ahora lucia también ¨ _despierto_ ¨ por tantas caricias –

 _-Sensei, si usted me deja… yo podría hacerlo disfrutar también_ – susurro su ofrecimiento con las mejillas rojas, descubrió ante el abrazo la evidente erección despierta entre las piernas del calvo –

 _-Dime algo, Genos._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿El doc no te explico por qué razón te dio todo esto?_ – señalo con la mirada el miembro ya flácido y dormido del rubio –

 _-El solo me dijo que era un regalo para que nosotros lo disfrutáramos… usted y yo._

 _-mmmm… ya sé que haremos ahora._

 _-¿Hacer?_

 _\- Date la vuelta. –_ Hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de girar –

El cyborg obedeció sin chistar, su adorado sensei sabría perfectamente que hacía. Con cuidado se dio la vuelta quedando de rodillas dándole la espalda al calvo, sintiendo como este también se arrodillo tras suyo, moviendo su mano por todo su vientre desde atrás, besándole dulcemente el cuello, la base de su cráneo donde terminaba su cabello, todo ello le despertaba nuevamente mas emociones, mas electricidad interna, pensando en que cada caricia de Saitama era una dulce bendición del cielo. Entre besos y caricias, una de las manos del mayor bajo por sus muslos, deslizándose primeramente por los lados, suavecito hasta que los dedos se movieron hasta las caras internas de los mismos, bajando un poco mas hasta rozar la base de su miembro semierecto con las sensaciones, Genos se estremeció ante el contacto, aquellas manos iban definiendo otra ruta, su destino final fueron sus glúteos, sintiendo como los apretaba una y otra vez.

 _-El doc sabia que esto se nos ocurriría_ – una risilla cómplice se escapo de los labios del calvo, entre su inspección noto claramente que tanto podía hacer con aquel cuerpo –

 _-Sensei…_ \- sintió súbitamente como los dedos del mayor acariciaban el delicado camino entre sus glúteos, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a donde querían, ubicándose en aquel apretado anillo de carne _– ¿Cree… que allí… puede hacer algo?_

 _-Se puede hacer más de lo que imaginas, Genos -_ con esa frase en los labios empujo por la espalda al cyborg para que quedara a gatas, con sus piernas y brazos en el suelo, dejándolo totalmente a su merced –

- _Que va a… ahhh…_ \- fue súbitamente silenciado por una lengua húmeda y cálida que recorrió sus muslos, suave desde los lados hasta acabar tiernamente ubicada a donde llegaron los dedos de su sensei antes –

Mientras su boca se esmeraba por acariciar aquel recóndito espacio, las manos del mayor viajaron con descaro por el pecho del rubio, toqueteando sus pezones erectos, aprontándolos sutilmente, haciendo círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, una y otra vez, tantas sensaciones nuevamente despertadas en el cyborg, todo tan confuso y abrumador, especialmente cuando la extremidad carnosa traspasó el umbral de piel, moviéndose ágilmente dentro y fuera, causándole un escalofrió extraño entre sus muslos. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, bajando el rostro hasta el futon, dejando sus caderas alzadas para Saitama. Entre jadeos contenidos logro ver como su miembro volvía a cobrar vida con más fuerza, las caricias lo despertaron, las manos de su amado sensei también ayudaron ya que de su pecho se movieron para jugar un poco mas con sus muslos, súbitamente Saitama se volvió a levantar tras él, tomando las caderas de Genos con firmeza.

 _-Espero que el dolor no esté incluido en todo este paquete erótico._

Con esa duda Saitama se atrevió a cruzar la última línea invisible entre él y Genos, se deshizo de su pantalón de pijama y bóxers, ansioso se masajeó un poco su urgido miembro para lubricarlo, el siguiente paso era un cierto juego de dudas razonables, si el doctor Streng le proporciono tantas posibilidades de sentir, de tener excitación y orgasmo, porque no darle otro grupo de sensaciones que solo se despiertan con esto que sucedería, pensando en ello, se movió finalmente presionando contra aquel anillo de carne tan apretado. Las sensaciones de multiplicaron por mil, tanto que asustaron a ambos, Saitama por sentir que le habían atrapado súbitamente el miembro en un espacio realmente caliente y apretado, y Genos por verse invadido totalmente de su adorado sensei, el doctor había sido demasiado generoso con Genos, dándole un exceso de terminaciones nerviosas también allí, Saitama ni si quiera pudo moverse, el susto que se dio con el cyborg retorciéndose en placer bajo el lo descoloco, tan solo pudo guardar la calma hasta que Genos se adaptara a lo que sucedía dentro de el.

 _-¡SENSEI! ¡SIGA!... POR FAVOR SIGA…_ \- mascullo con agonía, jadeando descontrolado, su temperatura interna subía mas y mas, tanto que un leve vapor empezaba a brotar de su boca –

 _-¿Se..seguro?_ \- también quería mover las caderas dentro de Genos pero no sabía que tanto podría provocarle –

 _-¡HAGALO! HAGAME SUYO…_ \- sin aviso alguno empezó a moverse antes que su Sensei, empujado hacia atrás con fuerza, sintiendo claramente la masculinidad del mayor, llenándolo completamente, ajustado perfectamente a su interior –

Esto era cosa de otro mundo, el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Genos hacia la situación más excitante, todo cálido, arropador, suave y húmedo al mismo tiempo, no existirá otra manera de sentirlo, era demasiado perfecto, tanto que Saitama también olvido el asunto de contenerse y empezó a embestir con fuerza, sujetando las caderas del rubio mientras embestía una y otra vez, el ritmo lo imponía los jadeos, gemidos y suplicas de Genos, era demasiado demandante con él, el calvo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces el cyborg grito su nombre, casi que llorando de felicidad. No parecía cansarse, tan solo pedía mas de su sensei, que lo llenara mas y mas, disfrutando cada embestida, cada contacto interno con su ser, como en ciertos puntos el mayor tocaba dentro suyo la fibra más sensible que tuviese, deseando que lo llevara al orgasmo una y otra vez por toda esa noche, pero la acción debe acabar, Saitama estaba más que deseoso de llegar, no aguantaba tanta provocación, el calor de Genos, sus sonidos, lo devoto a sus caricias, a su contacto intimo, todo le daba señales de culminar aquel acto de locura con un grandioso orgasmo. De un segundo a otro saco dificultosamente su miembro para hacer que Genos se diera la vuelta quedando boca arriba, quería que llegaran juntos, verlo a la cara en ese justo instante.

 _\- Sensei_ \- gimió quedito al tenerlo nuevamente dentro de el, sintiendo como le abrazaba posesivamente mientras volvía a penetrarlo con fuerza –

 _-Te quiero_ – beso la frente tibia del menor, concediéndole una frase que no diría muy seguido, lo quería, le encantaba Genos, se había enamorado –

 _-¡SENSEI!_ – El rubio tan solo se aferro con sus piernas a las caderas del nombrado, apretándolo fuertemente mientras una oleada nada normal de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, algo sucedería, era más monumental que antes, el miembro del mayor latía con fuerza dentro suyo, podía percibirlo, llegaría, lo llenaría de toda su esencia, ese pensamiento mal sano lo excito más aun, apretando su interior para lograr sentirlo mejor, era como estar agonizando, siendo destrozado desde adentro con puro placer –

 _-¡GENOS!_ – Gimió con dificultad, dando la última gota de esfuerzo en sus embestidas, sintiendo como se deshacía dentro del chico en uno de los orgasmo mas maravillosos que haya podido experimentar, derrumbándose en el acto sobre el cuerpo del rubio, agotado por todo lo vivido –

El sonido tosco de una respiración pesada, todo aun en penumbras, pero era agradable, Saitama jamás imagino ni remotamente que le diría a alguien que lo quería. La sensación de ser más humano que antes había revivido en el. Es irónico si pensaban en que esto que había iniciado por culpa de Genos y sus ganas de ser más humano, acabo por darle más humanidad a Saitama.

 _-Genos_ – Saitama le movió el hombro un poco pero el chico parecía haber caído en un estado de profundo sueño o letargo –

Sin mucho asombro el calvo se puso de pie rumbo al baño, limpio su cuerpo, se coloco otra vez su pijama y regreso a la habitación donde se dio a la tarea de acomodar el cuerpo del cyborg en el futon, paso siguiente se movió hasta el fondo de la habitación donde Genos siempre dejaba su celular cargando en la noche, lo desconecto, abriendo para buscar un numero en especifico en el directorio, al tenerlo a mano, le dio discado directo, aunque fuera más de media noche necesitaba hacer esa llamada.

 _-…. Genos ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?_ – La voz adormilada del científico se escucho del otro lado del auricular –

 _-Es Saitama, lamento despertarlo a esta hora doc, pero tengo algo que decirle…_ \- desvió la mirada hacia el futon donde estaba su discípulo –

 _\- Dígame, señor Saitama._

 _-mmm… eh… quería decirle que llevare a Genos a primera hora a su laboratorio, creo que lo descompuse…_

 **FIN**

 **JA JA JA JA! Pobre Saitama descompuso a Genos de tanto duro contra el muro que le dio, aunque creo que realmente Genos se fundió algunos cables de tantas sensaciones juntas, como quieran verlo está bien para mí ya que es un final distinto a lo que podrían esperar. Millones de gracias por leerme, por dejar su comentario, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo haciéndolo, especialmente un lemon tan complejo con personajes como ellos, el cuerpo de Genos es fácil de adaptar, pero darle pasión a Saitama eso si es jodido, creo que logre algo equilibrado, ustedes dirán, tienen la última opinión amigas lectoras, otra vez gracias y espero seguir escribiendo de ellos, escucho cantos de sirena que me dicen haz un mpreg! Ya voy par allá, dejen que reinicie mis fics De sangre y Blanco corazón, apenas culmine Blanco corazón tendré algo de espacio libre para ponerme a inventar sobre Saigenos mpreg.**


End file.
